


Journal of Nyla Iron-Breaker: Vestige of Tamriel

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Diary, F/F, Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Journal detailing Vestige Nyla Iron-Breaker, a former-bandit, and her quest to save Tamriel from Molag Bal’s grasp. Lyris/Vestige OC





	1. Chapter 1

**My name is Nyla Iron-Breaker. I’m a Nord from Windhelm. Former bandit. **

**A lot changed in my life when someone killed me and I ended up in Coldharbour? At least that’s what they said.**

**This amazing woman named Lyris. She saved me from the cell I was in and I thought we would escape that place together but came back to Tamriel with this old man. **

**He called me a Vestige. I don’t know what that means. He talks fancy.**

**I’m a former bandit.**

**We are lucky I can read and write. This is at least readable? Can people read it?**

**I’ve been trying to turn my life around. I wasn’t no good as a bandit. I don’t know why they kept me around for so long. **

**Anyhow, this old man used some magic to show me the past. Someone’s past. Lyris was there. Some other fellas. Don’t care for them but I guess they’re important to this old man. Something about Amulet of Kings. Molag Bal. Daedric Princes. I can barely keep up with 8 Divines….**

**I think this old man wants me to help save Tamriel? I’ll save Lyris. I can do that much.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyla’s not very smart. Idk how she’s gonna woo Lyris but we will see! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	2. Chapter 2

**That old man sent me back into Coldharbour? He said I needed to save Lyris. Okay. I can do that. Save the pretty lady.**

**I found her and we ran off. She seemed different than before.**

**Sad? I don’t understand too much.**

**We ran into ghosts? Her parents graves? I thought we were on Coldharbour, not Skyrim?**

**Why was our cave in Stonefalls and not Skyrim?**

**If it were Skyrim I wouldn’t get lost…**

**We fought this bandit. He reminded me of my leader. Did I even tell them I was a bandit?**

**Lyris is mad at me? Oh, no she’s not.**

**We got her armor and it was stuck.**

**Worrying for nothing.**

**We ran into one of those fellas from that old man’s dream. The old wizard guy. He seems too smart. But. He gave us Lyris’ axe. A daedra was guarding it. I’m glad when I die I can use these pretty stones the old man gave me and come back. **

**It seems to work with bringing back missing limbs. **

**I’m not sure Lyris enjoyed watching my body come back together. But, I’m alive.**

**Note to self: lizard daedra jump. Try to avoid.**

**We are back in the cave. Lyris is saved. Apparently we gotta save that Redguard fella. He knows where the amulet is. The one everyone is talking about. I forgot what it’s called.**

**Well, Lyris is safe. We are back here. My hair is a mess though. It’s back the dreads when I was a bandit. I had shaved my head before I died.**

**Oh well.**

**I think I’ll stay here and talk with Lyris about Skyrim.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ(•̀_•́)ᕗ


	3. Chapter 3

**I talked with Lyris. I miss Skyrim. I’m from Windhelm. I know that much. My sister is there. She’s a bandit too. Or a cultist? Is there a difference?**

**We didn’t have parents. Sister raised me with the help of the bandits. I said I wasn’t no good as a bandit. I can’t hurt people. And I feel gross if I take things. Sister said it’d go away the more I did it but… no. It just stayed.**

**The old man wants me to get information. I’ll try I’m not great at that?**

**I fought a vampire. I died. I came back to life while he was drinking my blood and I think it scared him. He’s dead now. Aren’t vampires already dead? I don’t know.**

**Touched this orb. Old man that gave Lyris her axe back answered… Tharn. Why does that name sound familiar? **

**Someone else killed me while I was talking to this Tharn guy. Sword through the chest kind of hurts. A lot. A lot a lot of pain. That guy is also dead. Coming back to life has its perks.**

**I took the orb back to the old man and Lyris in the cave. I guess it’s more a shrine the more I look at it. I’m going to take a nap.**

**Lyris asked about the blood on my clothing. I told her. She’s not happy about me dying. Nor that my clothing is ruined.**

**When I tried to take them off she got upset. What am I doing wrong??!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting undressed in front of people is a bad a thing? Lyris talked to me about why it was bad. **

**I’d always got undressed in front of the others in camp. I don’t understand. **

**I just want Lyris to like me. I can’t do that.**

**The old man is messing with that orb I brought. Trying to find that beard man when I saved Lyris. Sai? I remember Lyris. That’s enough names for now. **

**The old wizard. He came from the orb. He wants… as-sigh-lum??? He wants us to protect him. Thank you, Lyris. He can take us to the bearded man.**

**Lyris doesn’t want to trust him. He wants to help. I think she’s upset with me again. Let him help us and maybe we can find this bearded man.**

**I guess we are going back to that cold place again?**

**Well, I died again. 3 times in fact. Also.**

**I miss Runty already. Runty was best thing here and he’s gone. He lived a good life. **

**I need better armor now that we are back in our cave. With the wizard man. He praised me when I made Runty.**

**Lyris didn’t like Runty but, maybe she just needs to make her own Runty and she’ll understand.**

**Lyris told me not to trust the old wizard. I’ll try. He seemed okay. But, if Lyris says to be careful, I will. **

**Lyris also pulled me aside to check for wounds. I said I okay. Any wounds I got healed when I came back to life. She also got me new armor. I wanted to put my lips on hers. I don’t understand why. I almost did, but I think that would’ve made her mad. So I didn’t. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I wandered around the area. Ran into a dwarven ruin. Lyris came in after me. Said I can’t wander off alone. I’ll be okay I said. And then I died again. The weird dwarven ball guys. Right through my stomach.**

**We both lost our lunches. I apologized to Lyris. **

**‘Don’t worry about it.’ She said with a sigh. ‘I know you can’t die, Nyla. But you are important. So, you need to be careful.’**

**That makes me happy. Maybe she does like me? I just want her to hold me in those arms of hers. We explored the ruins. Thankfully, I didn’t die again. I need to go get more of those pretty rocks that the old man gave me.**

**When we got back to the cave, the old men were talking. I don't know what about. I left again. If they need me they’ll get me. Lyris told me to be careful.**

**I died again and it's that old wizard’s fault. He summoned this ugly thing and it spoke to me. I ran from it. Straight into a nix hound. Which chased me off a cliff. At least the bottom of the cliff is where the city is.**

**That creature told me to go to the mages place in the city? I don’t know this city well.**

**Asked a guard and they took me. Very nice man. The old wizard looks different without his armor. He wants me to go to this ruin in Deshaan? I guess I’ll get a ride.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyla be drinking dumb bitch juice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any deaths that occur in here are deaths that have occurred in game bc I can’t play stam!DK on PS4!

**I went to the ruins the wizard man told me about. He was there. He didn’t help me too much. There were a lot of daedra there. Human looking ones. With horns. And purple skin. I didn’t die there at least.**

**The wizard listened to these stones. I guess they will tell us where the bearded man is. I wish Lyris came with us. But she had something else to do. I miss her.**

**The wizard said I’d keep dying if I stopped paying attention. I told him I was thinking about Lyris.**

**I don’t remember what he said at this point. But if we save the bearded man she won’t care about me anymore.**

**I wonder if that’s true.**

**That makes me sad.**

**Wizard said we got the information we needed and he’d see me at the cave. Opened a portal, walked through it. Closed it before I could get in.**

**I guess I’ll find my way out.**

**I’m in Mournhold? I think. I was mauled by a shalk. And lava hurts. I’m running low on those pretty rocks that keep my body from going to the cold place. I should ask old man and wizard to get more. If I see them again. **

**I guess my tattered armor and visible skin was worrisome. Some dark elf mage helped me with new armor and food. I never caught his name. I might’ve remembered it? Maybe my luck is turning around. The food he got for me was tasty. I hope I can see him again.**

**For now I’ll sleep at the inn and look into getting back to the cave.**

**Lyris came to Mournhold. **

**‘I punched Tharn for leaving you! Are you hurt, Nyla?’ She wrapped her arms around me. I wanted to stay there forever.**

**My eyes started to water. Was that crying? I was so happy to see Lyris. She thought I was hurt or upset. **

**It’d been 4 days since the wizard left me. Lyris grew worried and had the old man find me.**

**I got lost. That’s all.**

**I’m okay now. I’m glad Lyris is with me. I held her hand. I didn’t want to let go. I don’t want to be away from her again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we getting into a relationship now!?   
Nyla’s officially in Coldharbour doing the assault! So, I have a lot to write about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lyris and I came back to the cave. Wizard shook his head at me. I did something wrong, didn’t I? I think Lyris could tell I was sad because she pulled me away from the guys. She asked if I wanted her to punch the Wizard. I almost nodded.**

**I blurted out that I wanted to be with her.**

**My heart beat like crazy. What’s wrong? Am I dying?**

**Lyris smiled and laughed. She’d be with me during all of this. That’s a relief.**

**Wizard started laughing. Lyris got mad. I didn’t hear what they talked about but Lyris kept looking over at me as the wizard talked. She came back over.**

**‘Let’s get some fresh air, Nyla.’ **

**She had the old man open a portal. I could smell the familiar bitter cold of Skyrim.**

**We were near Windhelm. My home is nearby. Before sister and I became bandits.**

**The snow is fresh. I love the cold biting at my bare arms.**

**It’s been so long since I’ve seen Skyrim.**

**Blue skies. White snow. Bright sun.**

**Not what Stonefalls.**

**Gray. Dark. Ash.**

**We went to a mead hall in Windhelm. Only the best mead. I drank so many. I had to run outside to vomit. I haven’t drank in so long.**

**Lyris fought some nord guy. Arm wrestling.**

**I got sleepy after that. **

**When I woke up, Lyris was next to me. The inn? She was asleep still. I snuggled closer and slept more. I want to stay in Skyrim with her.**

**After a few days, we went back to the cave. Back to the dark. Gray. Ash. We had to save the bearded man. The old man said I could only bring Lyris or the wizard. He didn’t need to ask me.**

**Lyris was coming with me. She even said that herself.**

**Back to the cold place.**


	8. Chapter 8

**We got to the cold place. There was bearded man. Wizard was there too. Yelling mean things to bearded man. Weird. Lyris said that wasn’t the real wizard. While we fought him he turned into a daedra.**

**Weird. I wonder how many people are actually daedra back home?**

**Lyris is upset about the way wizard treated bearded man. She wants to hurry and save him.**

**We got to the next room. There was another Lyris. I died. I panicked and couldn’t fight the other Lyris. Lyris grumbled but was able to cleave the fake Lyris in half.**

**Real Lyris came to check on me after bearded man went away…**

**No wounds. I keep reminding her that once I die, any wounds heal. My hair goes back to the way it was before. **

**She made sure though. Found new armor from the daedra trunks laying around. I seem to be in need of new armor. **

**I’m a useless hero.**

**We made it to the next room. Fought this powerful daedra. I didn’t die for once. Bearded man stayed this time.**

**It made sad. Mad? I was upset when Lyris talked with him.**

**Maybe wizard was right about her not caring for me once we saved him.**

**I started crying. I didn’t understand why so I couldn’t tell Lyris what was wrong? We got back to the cave and she helped the bearded man to bed. I walked outside.**

**I cried all night and I don’t really know why. My heart hurts. Like someone stabbed me but there’s no wound.**

**I don’t like this feeling. It’s like when I had to kill someone or steal an important thing from someone. They would beg. Beg for me to let them live. Beg to keep that item. **

**It’s not the same feeling really. But it’s all I know. **

**Regret? Remorse? Those are fancy words.**

**Thank you, Wizard. **

**Wizard talked to me. About bearded man. About Lyris. About me. If I wanted Lyris I would need to do something. I don’t know what to do. He seems less upset with me than before.**

**I’m going to sleep now. Even if it’s outside.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I woke up to the bearded man putting a blanket on me. Nearly screamed. He said I should sleep back inside. He tried to thank me for saving him but I didn’t want to hear it.**

**Was it bad to say I only went because Lyris was looking for him? Probably. I feel so bad. Sick? My heart still hurts.**

**He said he was sorry. I had to make a hard choice because of him. **

**Made me feel worse.**

**I wanted to be happy with Lyris and it’s not his fault. I went into this without knowing her past. That she liked him. He liked her? Here I am… stealing like a bandit.**

**Wizard was right. I should tell Lyris.**

**But how?**

**She’s with the bearded man. Sai. I think I can remember his name. He was nice to me.**

**I’m back on Skyrim. Alone. I messed up. Lyris hates me now I know it. The face she made. The face she gave Sai. The face he gave me. Wizard spoke to Lyris. Loudly. I left. Caught the first carriage out of Stonefalls and I’m back in Skyrim.**

**I helped out Lower Yogrim with a giant issue. Giants don’t attack and this is strange. Someone was eating giants? Gross. He should pay for that. It felt good to save some people and giants as well. There was some trouble with witches in Kynesgrove. They were also nice. What happened? They’re saved. They will not be attacking people now. **

**I always miss Skyrim. Decided I want to help Skyrim out. I’m gonna save my people.**

  
  


**I ran into my old bandit group. Sister was there. She wanted to know where I was. I did the best I could to tell her what happened. She didn’t believe me. She had the group murder me. Why? More pain. They left me to bleed. Took my stuff. I didn’t have much. Some gold. My weapons and armor. I’ve never thought Skyrim was cold. I’ve never felt freezing before. The world went black.**

**I didn’t have any of those rocks so, I came back to life in that cold place. Cold, alone, and no clothing.**

**The knight that helped us a few times. He helped me back to Tamriel. Gave me clothing too. They don’t fit. They have holes. But, it’s better than not having clothes.**

**I’m back at the cave.**

**I don’t want to be back yet…**

**Lyris grabbed me before I could run off. Wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rest her head on my shoulder. She said she was sorry. Don’t leave again. I don't know what I was feeling. I didn’t want Lyris to let go, but my heart is still hurting. She asked for me to forgive her.**

**I don’t know what she did that needed forgiving?**

**I don’t know.**

**I’m lost.**

**I still feel her hands on my face. Her lips on my forehead.**

**I don’t know.**

**Am I happy?**

**I think so?**

  
  


**I told Lyris and the others about what happened. Sister murdering me. Coming back to life in the cold place. That Knight helping me.**

**Lyris said she was sorry again. If she didn’t make me feel bad, then I wouldn’t have left.**

**Did I want my sister to pay for what she did? **

**No**

** I don’t know. **

**Sister didn’t believe me. But she killed me. What if I didn’t live?**

**I don’t know. I don’t wanna kill her. I don’t want her dead.**

**This is hard.**

**I wanna be with Lyris.**

**I told her. Her face scrunched up. She hates me I know it. I walked away again. Not running away. Just walked down the stairs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lyris doesn’t hate me.**

**I’m happy I didn’t mess up.**

**I don’t know what this means for the others.**

**She said she wants to wait until Molag Bal is dealt with before we do anything.**

**What does that mean?**

**I have to wait? **

**Wizard praised me. For having courage to say something to Lyris. He thought I’d be quiet and not say anything. I told him what she said to me. He went quiet and rubbed his chin for awhile. Then he asked some questions. I don’t know the answers to. He shook his head. I needed to learn and grow up if Lyris would be happy with me.**

**I don’t know what he was talking about? **

**He said I’d need to Lyris for better details.**

**I told Lyris what Wizard said. She was so angry and punched him for saying anything to me. It was wrong of him. **

**I still don’t know what is going on.**

**Lyris came back. I’d never seen her so… her face was red. I don’t know how to spell the word.**

**Lyris grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them all. She held me hand for a long time before talking. ‘Don’t go to Tharn for those questions again. He’s a skeever and will take advantage of you, Nyla. It’s okay to be curious. But.’ She chewed on her lip and shook her head. ‘I suppose I could help you. But, that’s something you will need to decide. I’m not going to force you into anything or take advantage of you so you learn. Even now, this feels wrong.’**

**‘I don’t know, Lyris. I only want to make you happy and… if I don’t know what wizard or you are talking about. It made me feel like I can’t make you happy.’ I felt tears in my eyes.**

**Lyris grabbed my face. ‘You do, Nyla. You are doing okay being who you are. That’s all I can ever ask from you.’**

**I’m happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We have to get this ring before we can get the amulet everyones after. I want to be near Lyris. **

**I don’t want to travel yet.**

**I’m tired.**

**The old man understood and Sai did. **

**We’d rest. Sai needed to rest too.**

**I still don’t know what a vestige is. They say I am.**

**Lyris took me to Davon’s Watch. It’s not Skyrim but I guess we still need to be close enough. She didn’t have her armor on. It’s Imperial? Said with the war going on she might get attacked.**

**She looks very good with plainclothes. I do miss seeing her arms in the armor.**

**Lyris took us to the blacksmith. New armor for me. Something better than what I’d been wearing.**

**I almost didn’t accept it. I’m always dying. I don’t want the armor to get ruined.**

**She said to save it for the cold place. Okay. **

**That makes me happy.**

**I don’t have muchvgold. I wanted to get her something. There was a nice red hair ribbon. She didn’t seem like she cared for what held her hair back. But it matched her armor.**

**I got it.**

**I don’t know if she’ll like it but…**

**Lyris let me do her hair with the ribbon. Plaited the ribbon into her hair. Nothing big or fancy. Thanked me with a… kiss. That’s what she called it. Kiss on my forehead.**

**I love how tall she is.**

**I’ve always been such a tall woman. Towering over everyone. Even some high elves.**

**I like that she’s taller than me. I feel safe when she holds me. I love it.**

**I wonder if she’d rather be shorter?**

**I could protect her. Somehow.**

**The ribbon looks really good. When she put her armor on. Better than I imagined. **

**I kissed her cheek. I hope that was okay?**

**It was okay.**

**I like Lyris a lot.**

**There’s a different pain in my heart now. Is it pain? I don’t know.**

**Sai has rested and he says he’s ready to get the ring.**


	12. Chapter 12

**We went to this… abbey. Thanks Sai. He grew up here. Lyris wanted to see where he grew up. I was interested too.**

**There was that loud voice from the cold place. Also that necromancer from when we saved Wizard. A lot of daedra.**

**They wanted me to close the portals by smashing the sigil stones.**

**My last name isn’t Iron-Breaker for no reason.**

**No more daedra.**

**Sai’s friend took us to where the ring was hidden. A crypt.**

**I thought Sai’s people didn’t sneak it crypts or disturb the dead. Maybe he has no choice because of that necromancer?**

**That necromancer raised these really strong guys. I died so many times. Lyris was so mad. Wizard found it funny. Sai didn’t know what was going on.**

**We got the ring. Well I got the ring.**

**They sent me back to the cave to keep it safe.**

**The others stayed back to make sure the abbey was okay.**

**I tried to talk the old man into opening a new portal after I brought the ring back.**

**He told me to wait.**

**I walked around the cave until a portal opened up. Wizard and Sai came through. Then Lyris.**

**She rushed to me. Making sure there were no wounds from the fight. Making sure I was okay from the fight. I asked if she was okay. No wounds on her? She laughed. She was okay. She’s not going to get her or die on me.**

**I’m glad.**


	13. Chapter 13

**We gotta get the amulet next. I’m not sure if I’m ready. I died at least 6 times at that crypt. I’m scared I’ll die again.**

**Old man said we needed to have a break for Sai. I told them I needed one as well.**

**Lyris pulled me away when they finished talking.**

**‘What do you want to do Nyla?’**

**I don’t know. I told her I was fine just being with her. She laughed.**

**‘Do you wanna go to Skyrim before we head to Sancre Tor? Another mead drinking contest.’ Her smile made my heart beat faster.**

**I don’t know still. I want it to be quiet.**

**I asked if we could go camping in Skyrim. Her and me and mead would be nice. Mead hall was too loud.**

**She understood. We had a crazy time. Maybe some quiet time was what we all needed.**

**Sai called her over.**

**Snow Lily.**

**What a nice nickname.**

**I can’t come up with something like that.**

**They talked for a long time. I wonder what they talked about. They both look a little upset. **

  
  


**We made it to Skyrim with help from the old man. We’d need to come back in a few days. Our time would be short. That’s okay.**

**Nice cold crisp Skyrim air.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I lost my other journal in White River. Fell in. Lost my pack. Saved my pack down the river but lost my journal.**

**I’m mad and sad. Lyris found a pretty flower and I put it in there. It’s gone. Lyris said to not worry. She’d find another flower for me.**

**She bought this new journal for me as I also lost my money. Other things too.**

**I’m useless.**

**We ran into Sister again. She was shocked. Scared. That I was alive. I told her I wasn’t lying.**

**Lyris wanted to kill sister and the rest of the bandits. I told her not to.**

**As we walked away, my sister attacked. Things happened. No details. I feel sad.**

**Lyris took me away from the area. We went to Ivarstead. It’s snowing here now. We stayed the night at the inn. Next to the fire. Bottle of mead to share. Fell asleep fast.**

**We woke up early thanks to the old man. He told us to come back. Opened a portal. We went back to the cave.**

**I missed it. It’s warm and feels like home. I like these guys a lot.**

**My head hurts right now. Drank too much mead again.**

**At least I didn’t get sick.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shut up, Tharn.**

**We went to get the amulet. That necromancer was there. We killed him. He wanted to use the amulet to become a god. Can you do that?**

**Is that why we were getting the amulet? I don’t know. I hope we get rid of it. If it’s that powerful, no one should have it.**

**Molag Bal took the necromancer away. To the cold place.**

**We all went back to the cave.**

**I am wiped. And my head still hurts.**

**I want to sleep next to Lyris. She’s busy talking with Sai, Old man and Wizard. I feel alone.**

**I hope they aren’t talking about getting rid of me. I helped get them the ring and the amulet.**

**Maybe they don’t need me anymore either.**

**If I were more useful, maybe someone would keep me around longer than for when they needed me.**

**I’ve been really sad lately. Lyris. Sai. The old man. My sister. How many times I’ve died.**

**It’s all… it feels like I can’t breathe sometimes.**

**I should tell someone.**

**I rely on Lyris the most. But, I like Lyris the most.**

**Maybe Old man can help. He seems nicest after Lyris.**

  
  


**I talked to the Old Man. He said they still needed me and that I was important. These feelings I have are normal. ‘Specially since they are asking a lot of me. **

**A hero.**

**I don’t want that. **

**He said a lot of things needed to be done before we can get my soul back.**

**I asked about Lyris.**

**He was quiet for a bit. Thinking.**

**Everyone has troubled pasts and Lyris was no different. We all spent time in the cold place. Bad things happened to everyone. Not just me. **

**He understood why I liked Lyris. I didn’t understand everything that he said. But, maybe we need to wait.**

**I talked to Lyris. She was also quiet. I thought I did something wrong but… she nodded and agreed. We would finish our task and then talk later. She seemed sad.**

**I feel a little better. Maybe I had too many things on my mind. Hopefully it gets better. **

**I want to be happy. I’d like Lyris to be apart of that. **


	16. Chapter 16

**They told me what they were talking about. To use the amulet, someone has to die. It can’t be me. I tried to offer me. But they need a soul…. Wizard is the only one that knows the spell.**

**I can’t kill Lyris. I care about Sai and the old man. **

**I don’t have to decide today. Later.**

**I don’t know if I can do this.**

**This is hard.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This high elf approached me. He was Mages Guild leader? I can’t remember his name. He needed me to help meet the leaders of the other...armies? The High elf queen and the Breton King. I know the Nord king. We’ve drank together.**

**He likes when I help out Windhelm. Though, I normally deal with his wife or Thane Mera.**

**Back to mage guy. He thinks since I’ve been doing all this work to stop Molag Bal that I need to talk to the leaders.**

**I don’t know how much help I’ll be. I can barely count. I’m good at drinking mead…. I can barely fight.**

**I met with the leaders. They agreed to meet. To talk about assaulting the Cold place. I made the mage guy take me back to the cave. I needed to tell Lyris.**

**Lyris decided she was coming with me to the Cold Place. The others tried to tell her to stay back there. I’m happy she’s coming with me. I’ll feel safer.**

**Mage guy took us to the meeting place. They were yelling. I didn’t understand why? **

**Molag Bal took over someone’s body and sent daedra. We defeated them all. **

**The mage guy then said we should send his guild and the Fighters guild to the cold place to stop Molag Bal.**

**They agreed. **

**We are in the Cold place now.**

**In a city. Met this lady. I don’t like her. Something about her doesn’t feel right.**

**Everyone’s been separated. I managed to find Lyris unharmed with that funny man. **

**We can go save everyone now.**


	18. Chapter 18

****

**I still don’t trust this lady. I’m so glad Lyris is with me. Hopefully I won’t die as much….**

**At least I have a lot of these pretty rocks. The old man and Wizard gave me some more before I left.**

**I had a weird dream. Last night I was in the desert fighting dragons. With that elf that gave me clothing. It was thrilling. Almost felt real.**

**I heard if you die in dreams, you die in life. But since I can’t die?? Does that happen to my dreams? That makes my head hurt….**

**This place is really cold. I’ve fallen in this water… the funny man says it's not water. I don’t remember what he said it was but…**

**We found a mead hall. I think I shall join in the festivities! Lyris says not to drink the mead but what kind of Nord would I be if I didn’t outdrink this meadhall!!? **

**I’m gonna drink!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I shouldn’t have drank that mead. It was cursed. Apparently I fought everyone including the Thane. Who was a daedra… not a Nord. Lyris had to solve it on her own. I feel bad now.**

**The nords are going to close the mead hall and move to the city.**

**Once I’m not drunk, we are going to move on to saving the mage and this elf king.**

**She said I kept saying ‘I love you.’ to her when I was drunk. **

**I hope I didn’t make her upset.**

**My head hurts more now.**

**She seems happy, though.**

**The knight helped take people back to the city. I didn’t know he could do magic. I wonder if I could learn.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lyris and I saved some mage guys from their trials? I don't understand. They were bad? **

**They weren’t bad. The daedra just said they were so they could punish them?**

**I think I understand?**

**Like when Erik would say I did something wrong and Sister would hit me extra hard?**

**Sister’s never been nice…**

**Funny Knight came and took these mages back to the city. Lyris and I moved on.**

**Came across a see through of the Mage guy.**

**He said he was taking care of this area and it would end whatever Molag Bal was planning.**

**I asked Lyris if we could go back home if it was done.**

**She said she wished we could but we should check out what happened here.**

**It seems the Mage guy was split up? And the funny knight helped us put him back together.**

**Then we fought a lot of monsters!**

**I didn’t die. For once.**

**But I died like 8 times earlier.**

**I forgot. There was this guy and he was really two people. I was turned into a monkey. That was cool!**

**I felt bad though. Only one of them could live.**

**I let the kitty guy live.**

**Kitty guy was cute! Kah-jeet? What are those? That’s what they’re called?**

**Lyris says it’s spelled K H A J I I T.**

**I’m not gonna remember that.**

**We went back to the city to rest. **

**I’m so glad she came with me.**

**I will go sleep next to Lyris. She is warm and this place is cold.**

**Good night!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sleeping next to Lyris was nice. Though, there was no sun… the light coming in from outside was on her face.**

**She’s really pretty.**

**I kissed her.**

**She was awake.**

**She kissed me back. Held me really close. **

**She stopped and smiled.**

**Said something about breakfast and left.**

**My heart won’t stop beating so hard. Is there something wrong with me?**

**Did I eat something bad?**

**Am I still cursed from the mead?**

**I asked Lyris while heated up bread. She nearly choked on her food. She laughed. **

**‘You’re not dying or cursed. Come here.’ Lyris patted her leg. ‘Sit.’**

**I nearly shook my head.**

**‘You’re not gonna hurt me. It’s okay.’**

**I sat on her leg. She wrapped her arms around me. **

**‘You said at the meadhall you loved me. Your heart is just beating like that because that’s how you feel.’**

**My face felt hot. And my heart was pounding. Surely, Lyris is wrong and I am dying!?**

**‘My heart does the same thing when you are nearby, Nyla.’ She rested her head on my chest. Listened to my heart. ‘You let your emotions be known. I love that about you. Even when something confuses you...’**

**Lyris said she Loved me?**

**Surely, I am dead and Mara is showing me a dream??!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lyris said she loved me. It wasn’t a dream.**

**We were supposed to wait until after Molag Bal, but… we have been going back and forth…**

**I don’t understand any of this.**

**But Lyris loves me. I still think I’m dying.**

**My head and face is hot. My heart won’t stop pounding. I think I’m cursed.**

**We finally continued on our journey. Had to save this elf king. Okay, I don’t remember him?**

**Lyris said he’s been stuck here before we were ever born. For a long time.**

**Is he immortal? Elves just live long? They don’t come back to life do they? No.**

**It’s just me?**

**Lyris said she’d protect me. But, I don’t want her to get hurt. I guess we are protecting each other. That’s the best thing we can do.**

**We found one of those mage twins. She needed help with getting the other mages out of this library. I thought mages liked books?**

**It’s cursed?**

**Lyris says it’s cursed. **

**We managed to free them all. The Funny Knight took them back to the city.**

**We continued west. Ran into a wood elf and a lot of snake people…. They had me choose between them to be my ally?**

**Why can’t we all get along and fight Molag Bal together…?**

**That actually worked?**

**The wood elves and the snake people both have decided to put their differences aside and help out. Well, that was easy.**

**They both took me to a secret entrance to where the elf king was locked away.**


	23. Chapter 23

**We went through this annoying cave!! Gathered up this giant stones for this king? Placed them on this altar thing. It opened this door. At least he helped. He told us what to do to free him…. There were still ghosts and daedra to fight. At least I didn’t die.**

**Thinking back before I was killed…. I never died… Well I couldn’t die. But I mean, I used to be good at fighting…. I don’t know what happened….? **

**I asked Lyris. She said maybe Coldharbour did something to me. I mean I’m a Nords’ Nord. I shouldn’t go down so easily as I have been.**

**Anyhow… Lyris had to help with this crystal light puzzle. I tried a few times but the light burned my hand each time I touched it. I don’t understand? **

**The old elf king is free. He opened a portal to the city. We followed behind him.**

**Fighter’s guild. I think they’re starting to fight each other. No… just arguing.**

**Lyris pulled me away after everyone has their introductions with the groundskeeper lady. We’d start our assault on Coldharbour tomorrow? Well whatever time we start, but we rest.**

**Anyways…**

**Back to Lyris. We went to the inn? Got to our room. Took off the armor, enjoyed mead and meal.**

**I still think I’m sick and dying. Everytime she touches me. I want more. That’s wrong of me isn’t it?**

**I asked Lyris when we were alone. She smiled and laughed. Mara’s mercy. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. I wanted to hold her forever...**

**I still feel her hands on my back. Her breath on my cheek. I don’t think I can rest at all.**

**I asked if I could kiss her… she agreed. **

**So, I did. **

**I asked to do it again.**

**She laughed and said as many times as I wanted, I could kiss her….**

**My heart won’t stop pounding.**


	24. Chapter 24

**We begin the assault on the Chasm? That’s what they keep saying, just tell me who’s ass to kick and point me in the right direction.   
I’m actually a little excited. Restless definitely. I’m ready to be done with this place and go back home with Lyris.**

**If being alone with Lyris means I have to fight Molag Bal, I’m ready!**

**Lyris says I am not ready to fight him yet but, she trusts me to complete the task and she awaits our return to home without Molag Bal’s threat.**

**I love her. I’ve come to terms that I shall die from whatever illness has cursed me, but at least I will at least love Lyris.**

**I love Lyris a lot.**

**I know she was joking when she said something about a farm and kids after we defeat Molag Bal, but I wonder if that’s something she would do with me. At least, I want to have a home to return to when we aren’t adventuring….**

**What about getting married?**

**I asked Lyris. She laughed a little and said ‘One thing at a time, Nyla. I love you too and we can do all that together, in time. Let’s defeat Molag Bal first. Come here, you goofball.’ She held me close and was still laughing. I asked her what was funny. ‘I’m happy… you are so endearing and honest.’ She put her hands on my cheeks. ‘Anyone would be blessed to know you as you are now. I’m glad you are my friend. Best friend, even. But I’m glad you are able to be so honest with your love towards me.’ She kissed my nose. I thought I was going to die there. ‘Let’s get this assault over with, kicked Molag Bal’s moldy ass, drink mead until we are sick… then we can talk about marriage and a house and what adventure is next, okay?’ She wrapped her arm around me and started taking me towards meeting hall.**

**We have to unlock the Mages Guild hall and Fighters Guild hall after the chasm. Several more steps I don’t understand. This doesn’t make sense to me. Just, tell me who to fight. I’ll fight them.**

**A lot of daedra. So many daedra. That funny knight is helping us fight too! **

**It’s been awhile since I died! Maybe I’m getting better.**

**Defeated one of Molag Bal’s kids? Had to use these weird energy things to open the gate??? At least Lyris and the Knight were there. I probably would’ve broken the damned things. **

**The chasm is ours now.**

**I don’t know how long I slept, but Lyris had wake me up for the next part.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Vampires?**

**I don’t normally care for vampires and the Mages Guild leader wanted me to mark their lairs so they could destroy them. But this lady kept following me and asking us to stop hurting her children.**

**I feel bad now. **

**So bad.**

**Like, when Sister would make me kill the caravan people…. I don’t like this.**

**Vampire lady said Molag Bal corrupted them, normally her children aren’t so bitey. **

**I talked with Mages Guild. Tried to convince him we should help the vampires. He wasn’t budging.**

**I won’t help him then.**

**Lyris pulled me away and talked with me. I said too much about my crimes, I think. She was okay. She already knows. She’s also technically a war criminal. I forgot about that. I don’t want to kill anyone that’s not bad anymore. These vampires are being used, it’s not their fault. I feel like them.**

**Lyris just held me. I ended up crying for awhile. At least Lyris is here. I don’t know what I would’ve done without her here.**

**We came to an agreement with Lyris’ help. I would help the Vampire Lady and if there was any signs of betrayal the Mages Guild was on alert. I don’t think she’s lying to us.**

**I felt bad for killing some of her children when it came to protecting her for the rituals, but they are free now. The vampires are free now.**

**I feel better. I needed to rest again.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I just want to go back home and adventure with Lyris.**


	27. Chapter 27

**This daedra approached us and wanted to help us. Both Mages Guild and Fighters Guild declined her help. Why?**

**Why are they ignoring someone that can help?**

**Lyris said it’s because she’s a daedra…?**

**She wants to help? **

**Ah well… I’ll find a way to get these meanies into their headquarters.**

**I’m not going to remember her whole name but Lyra helped me find a way into the city and helped me find the stones we need for the headquarters. By me, I mean Lyris. She did most of the work finding what we needed. I fought off the other daedra and protected. This is a change. I like it a lot actually.**

**Protecting Lyris.**

**Once we got the Fighter’s Guild headquarters opened, Lyris and I rested for a bit before finishing up. Lyra wanted us to help fight this guy. Okay, tell me who to fight. **

**She helped us so. I should help her. I think the Fighters and Mages Guilds are coming around. She’s not so bad.**

**Fought this other daedra. Free Lyra’s people. That feels nice. She gave us the key to the next area. I think the others trust her now.**

**I am so tired now. **

**I need to sleep.**

**Some food.**

**Absolutely some mead. Lots of mead.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I slept well… we have a lot to do today. I think. I just have a feeling… Once we finish here, we get to go back home….**

**I still have to defeat Molag Bal. **

**Lyris reminded me.**

**We have to do the ritual and defeat a Daedric Prince…**

**I forgot about that and I have give someone up to complete the ritual….**

**I pulled Lyris away from the others to ask her thoughts. Because I don’t want to kill anyone that I’m close to…**

**It’s a hard choice too.**

**Lyris just held me close and told me she’d support me no matter the option I chose. **

**I feel a little better being close to her, but… I don’t think it’s going to get me any closer to my choice.**

**With the defeat of that daedra yesterday(?), we got the key into the next area. The Endless Staircase? Odd name. I’ve gotta choose someone to come with me aside from Lyris. I took the Funny Knight. He knows this place the best, so we shouldn’t get lost and he’s a good fighter. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Didn’t have time to journal between last time and since we came back home. We’re at the cave.**

**We lost a lot of good people back in Coldharbour.**

**And that lady turned out to be Meridia.**

**I guess after everything that happened in Coldharbour, especially at the mead hall, I shouldn’t be too surprised.**

**Both Lyris and I are tired. We need sleep.**

**I practically passed out when the funny Knight brought us back here.**

**Managed enough to write this.**

**I should go rest now. I still have things to do.**

**I’m scared.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I may have messed up again.**

**Ran back to Skyrim.**

**I needed to clear my mind and the bitter cold here is nice.**

**I set up a camp near Windhelm. It was a clear night. Bitter cold. The auroras are beautiful…**

**It wasn’t long before I heard familiar footsteps in the snow.**

**Lyris.**

**She sat down next to me. She wasn’t talking. She wanted me to talk first.**

**I told her I was scared. She held my hand. My heart started to pound.**

**If it didn't work? If I failed? If I chose the wrong person? Every worry and nonworry came out.**

**She assured me, everything would be okay. She’d still be there for me even if all Oblivion broke loose.**

**It started to snow. Lightly. I hadn’t seen the clouds roll in. We turned into my tent, barely big enough for us both. But we made it work. Cuddling close without armor. And it’s almost warm enough in here we don’t need blankets. We definitely used them though.**

**Soon.**

**I will face Molag Bal.**

**I’m scared, but I can do it.**

**I don’t think I could’ve made this without Lyris...**


	31. Chapter 31

**If I sacrifice Sai, then Lyris will be sad. But world will be saved. If I sacrifice the old man, Lyris will still be sad. **

**But Sai is her best friend. But he also likes Lyris. Is that jealousy I feel? But, he’s good friends with Lyris and with me. It feels wrong.**

**As for the Old Man. Lyris was his bodyguard, I don’t really understand it. But it would be against her job if he dies so…**

**I’m so confused.**

**I don’t think I can talk to Lyris about this. Because it’s not like I can sacrifice her… and both these people are close to her….**

**It’s wrong either way.**

**Instead I should enjoy this time with Lyris in Skyrim. After Molag Bal, I’d like to stay in Skyrim with her. Whatever we do here, I don’t care… **

**I just want to be here with her.**

**I wish we’d met differently.**

**I don’t know if what we have would be the same as it is now….**

**It’s hard.**

**I should just drink mead until I’m drunk again…**

**That would be easier….**


	32. Chapter 32

**I made my decision. Tomorrow I fight Molag Bal.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I fought Molag Bal.**

**I sacrificed the Old Man. I will miss him.**

**I don’t have too much to say.**

  
  


**Lyris took me as far from the cave as she could in one night.**

**I feel sad and cold.**

**Shock?**

**I’m so confused.**

**I… don’t know what to do now.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I took a break from fighting. From writing. From everything.**

**Lyris and I went to Skyrim.**

**We stayed in the Rift for a bit. Helped out some people here and there. We drank a lot of mead. We got drunk. Really drunk.**

**We took our time just exploring and running through the Skyrim countryside.**

**We made it to Windhelm.**

**Jorunn’s festival was in full swing.**

**Lyris took me away after a few nights of drinking. **

**She gave me an amulet. And a ring.**

**Me and Lyris got married. **

**The details are fuzzy to me. But, I am happy.**

**Though, things didn’t stay happy. Lyris was pulled away from some secret job? I ended up following her after sometime.**

**There’s strange things going on with witches? Vampires? And there’s a plot to hurt Jorunn?**


End file.
